Choices
by koole-ade777
Summary: this story is about mortal Kim has to overcome her biggest fear going up to the guy she likes and telling him well there i a problem she likes 2 guys. the first one is loving tough and caring the werewolf Jerry. The second guy is over protective, independent, and couragus. BTW it is a spin off of the movie twilight only i changed alot of it.


**A/N: this story is about mortal Kim has to overcome her biggest fear going up to the guy she likes and telling him well there i a problem she likes 2 guys. the first one is loving tough and caring the werewolf Jerry. The second guy is over protective, independent, and couragus. BTW it is a spin off of the movie twilight only i changed alot of it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own kicking it :/**

KIM'S P.O.V

oh there he is, sitting at his empty table all by himself, his dark hair folding over his eyes. Hes hiding something but just as i went to walk up to him and ask him my friend picked me up over his shoulder and carry me back to our table.

"Milton stop doing that its embarrassing"

"well i knew were you were headed and you know no one talks to Jerry with out wanting to be dead the next morning"

"he cant be that bad"

"Kim he is the bad boy your the shy little guy"

"oh shut up Milly"

"ok Kimmy" we both laughed then playfully hit each other i couldn't help but stare at Jerry until he notice and he looked back at me and called me over

"don't do it Kim its a trap"

"shut up Milton the cute guy is talking"

as i was trying to play it cool another guy walked in front of me i think his name was Jack hes been in this school for a long time IDK why but all i know is he looked at me then at Jerry and looked at me again shook his head and walked away. what was that about? i just kept walking up to him

"sit" he said with out even looking up at me i could feel every one staring at me as i sat down next to him

"uh hey"

"i need to ask you somthing"

"uh yes" i said getting my hopes up

"whats your name?"

"Kim why"

"I'm Jerry I've liked you for a long time ever since i met you"

"uh IDK if you know this or not but i moved back her last year"

"yeah you don't remember me you know me as Mateo"

"Oh my god Mateo you mean the Mateo Arias!"

"not so loud Kimmy Not every one needs to know my real name"

"you were my first crush and my first best friend"

"yeah yeah yeah i know but the point is things have changed"

"what do you mean?"

"my dad he uh hes gone"

"i had no ideo ma- i mean Jerry"

"yeah thats why i changed my name b/c i have changed"

"oh well um ill see you-"he cut in before i could finish

"tonight at 6?"

"yeah that would be nice see you then"

i walked away and Milton just gave me "the look" i mean i have known him since my mom and dad were still together but things changed after that mom moved to California my dad made me stay with him until i could stay with mom for a summer. i ended staying for a year and came back for my Milly he was like the brother i never had he was there for me when mom and dad broke up.

"Kims come back, wait up, KIMMY!"

i was heading home to get ready for tonight i mean Milton was going to follow me anyways no reason to run. i got home with Milton and he helped me pick out my outfit i mean he was just like a gay friend b/c we never wanted to date each other EVER! it would have been nasty,awkward, and ruin everything we had so anyway he sat on my bed while i tried on clothes i took off my shirt and half way up he had a slight fake cough

"hey uh im sitting right here"

"oh grow up and get over it Milly"

"ill try" he said with a slight smile i slid a loose Lacey black shirt over top of my bright pink tank top.

"what kind of pants should i wear?" i said taking off my pants to show my lace underwear he walked up to me and grabbed my hips i looked at his hands then his face his eyes were on his hands then he pushed me to the side and looked in my closet. That could have been bad he pulled out a pair of my ripped skinny jeans i loved oh he knew me so well the he pulled out my hot pink and black high heels that matched my outfit oh he was so good at what he did i laughed

"here i picked out this wear it and have fun ill be here" he said turning up my radio and grabbing my laptop and no hesitation of typing in my password and looking at me like i was crazy

"are you spending the night?"

"yeah just to make sure that you get home safe"

"bull shit you want to just check your Facebook"

"you know me so well ill pull out the trundle so you have something to sleep on, ill talk to dad he likes me"

i think its funny how he refers to my dad as his they get along so well that Milton could show up at midnight and just tell him to go to my room and pull out the trundle quietly so he wouldn't wake me up i walked out the door and got in my car and started driving up to town when i heard howling and screaming i stopped the car and pulled over to find Jack laying on the side of the rode cut up and his shirt ripped and bleeding.

"oh my god are you ok?" i asked as he looked up into my eyes and smiled a weak smile and slowly said

"yeah perfect im Jack whats your name?"

"Kimberly how can i help you?"he stood up and walked up to my car and asked to get in

"yea yea just tell me where you live i just have to make a quick phone call to this guy i was going to go out with tonight"

" Jerry right?"

"yeah"

"figures"i was confused but didn't bother to ask I pulled out my phone and went to dial Jerry's #and i got a text "hey uh i cant make it tonight somthing came up so sorry maybe tomorrow"


End file.
